Kaito
by Uchiha Salsa Dila
Summary: Aku mencintaimu tapi a dinding tebal yang membedakan kita... Kaito kenapa kau melakukannya kepadaku, hilanglah impianku untuk bersamamu hingga akhir hayatku.


**Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Story Copyright Uchiha Salsa Dila**

**Pairing KaiLuka**

**Warning: AU, Gaje, De el el**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aneh...

Setiap istirahat tiba aku selalu melihat pemuda itu duduk disana .

Di dekat tembok belakang sekolah. Dengan posisi yang sama dan sebuah buku tebal selalu ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Padahal tempat itu sangat sepi dan sedikit kumuh. Disana ada beberapa tanaman perdu berbunga ungu yang sedikit mempermanis tempat itu.

Aku baru melihat pemuda itu tiga hari yang lalu, persis saat aku mulai masuk di sekolah ini. Saat itu aku hanya bermaksud berkeliling lingkungan sekolah untuk sedikit menyesuaikan diri dengan tempat ini.

Tapi keberadaan pemuda itu di belakang sekolah cukup menyita perhatianku. Kupikir aneh mendapati seseorang di belakang sekolah dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya. Apa kebiasaan seperti itu tidak terdengar membosankan?

Aku Megurine Luka anak dari pemilik perusahaan musik Project Diva. Aku baru pindah ke Tokyo, dan aku masuk kesekolah elite ini. Vocaloid High School. Oke kembali ke pemuda tadi.

Entah kenapa aku ingin mendekat kesana dan sedikit berbincang dengan pemuda itu...

Dengan berani aku menghampirinya. "Hai..." Sapaku pada pemuda misterius itu. Mencoba bersikap hangat dan ramah.

Pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatannya membaca, dan mendongakkan dagunya untuk menatapku. Barulah aku bisa melihat seraut wajah pucat dan sepasang mata berwarna Biru menarik tengah menatapku dengan tatapan heran. 'Mungkin saja sikap lancangku mengganggu kesibukannya.' Batinku bersalah.

"Maaf..." Ucapku cepat. "Mungkin aku mengganggumu..."

Namun apa yang kudapati jauh dari dugaanku. Pemuda itu menggeleng perlahan, mengisyaratkan bahwa perlakuanku tidak cukup dikatakan mengganggunya. Sungguh melegakan.

"Bolehkah aku duduk?" Tanyaku dan hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Aku mengambil tempat duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Buku apa itu, sepertinya kau menyukainya." Tanyaku seraya melirik, sampul buku didalam genggaman tangannya.

"Hn, Sejarah."jawabnya sembari memperlihatkan sampul buku yang tengah dibacanya."Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kamu siswa baru disini?" Tanya pemuda itu, kemudian menutup bukunya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menduganya."sahutnya datar.

"Kenapa? Apa aku terlalu mencolok sebagai orang asing?" Tanyaku sedikit kecewa.

Ia tersenyum pahit. "Bukan, Karena kau mau menegurku. Tidak ada seorangpun siswa di sekolah ini yang mau menegurku, apalagi duduk bersebelahan denganku seperti ini." Ucapnya terdengar aneh. "Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau berteman dengan orang aneh sepertiku." Lanjutnya

"Kurasa kamu bukan orang aneh..." Ucapku, kemudian aku tersenyum.

Ia menderaikan tawanya. Membuatku menyadari bahwa ia punya senyum yang manis.

"Kau lihat wajahku kan?" Tanyanya seraya menunjuk wajah pucatnya. "Semua orang mengatakan, aku monster yang kekurangan darah. Apa kamu tidak takut suatu saat aku menghisap habis darahmu?"

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya. Kurasa pemuda itu punya selera humor yang tinggi. Ternyata ia tidak sekaku penampilannya.

"Sepertinya kamu orang yang menyenangkan. Mereka tidak mau berteman denganmu karena mereka tidak tahu itu." Ucapku.

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapanku, selanjutnya dia tak berkomentar lagi.

"Aku Magurine Luka, Kau?" tanyaku seraya mengulurkan jabat tanganku padanya.

Ia tampak ragu menerima uluran akhirnya ia menyambutnya juga." Kaito Shion."ucapnya.

"Mulai sekarang kita berteman?" Tanyaku lalu tersenyum.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Kaito. Sepasang mata birunya menatapku tak percaya. Namun aku segera mengangguk yakin. Kupikir orang sepertinya butuh teman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku dan Kaito berteman sejak hari itu, setiap hari kami menghabiskan jam istirahat berdua di belakang sekolah. Kami membaca buku, berdiskusi dan belajar bersama. Aku banyak bertanya padanya tentang pelajaran yang tidak ku kuasai. Dan Kaito yang satu tingkat diatasku ternyata punya otak yang jenius.

Aku sering berpikir banyak hal tentangnya. Senyumnya, sorot matanya yang sayu juga sikapnya yang hangat. Tanpa sadar aku mulai mengaguminya, bahkan aku merindukannya saat jauh dari Kaito. Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada Kaito, namun aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Kaito padaku. Apa dia juga mencintaiku?

"Aku tidak suka kamu terlalu dekat dengannya." Aku menoleh mendengar suara Kamui. Raut wajahnya tenang dan pandangannya masih fokus ke depan kemudi.

"Maksudmu Kaito?" Tanyaku memastikan Kamui. Dan Kamui mengiyakan dengan sebuah anggukan saja. "Kami hanya berteman." Ucapku. Mencoba untuk meyakinkannya.

Namun tampaknya aku tidak pandai mengelabuinya, ia tetap tidak percaya. "Tapi aku tidak melihatmu menganggapnya sebagai teman." Sahut Kamui. "Matamu tidak bisa berbohong. Kamu menyukainya kan?" Desak Kamui berusaha memojokkanku.

"Kamui.."

,

"Kamu pindah kesini karena kita akan menikah setelah kamu lulus nanti, apa kamu lupa hal itu?" Potongnya cepat. Ia menghentikan mobil dengan mendadak, membuatku kaget. Untung saja aku selalu memakai safety belt, kalau tidak apa jadinya.

Kamui marah. Aku melihat amarah terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Tapi ia masih bersikap tenang seperti biasa.

"I love you, honey..." Ucapnya kemudian. Masih seromantis biasanya. " Kita berdua memang dijodohkan, dan aku sadar tidak mudah membuatmu mencintaiku. Tapi jangan berbuat seperti ini padaku." Ucapnya membuatku merasa bersalah.

Aku memang menyukai Kaito dari awal bertemu dengannya. Tapi apa aku tega mencampakkan tunanganku demi seseorang yang biasa ku temui dibelakang sekolah yang selalu sibuk dengan buku tebal di tangannya. Aku tidak punya hati untuk menyakiti Kamui.

"Dia tidak baik untukmu ." Ucap Kamui, aku tercekat mendengarnya. Karena rasa cemburu, ia bisa berkata seperti itu padaku.

"Dia baik padaku, Kamui. Dia juga sering mengajariku mata pelajaran yang tidak aku kuasai." Elakku.

"Jadi sekarang kamu membelanya?! Karena kamu sudah jatuh cinta padanya?!" teriak Kamui.

"Kamui!" Aku balas berteriak. Amarahnya turut memancing emosiku. Aku buru-buru keluar dari mobil Kamui. Lama-lama aku muak berada disana dengannya. Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Tak peduli teriakannya memanggil namaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hembusan angin mempermainkan ujung rambutku.

Kaito sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah Fisika milikku. Dan aku hanya terdiam di sebelahnya sembari menatap wajah pucatnya dari sisi samping. Ia benar-benar membuatku kehilangan akal akhir-akhir ini. Kenapa Tuhan?.

"Sudah selesai..." ucapan Kaito membuatku kelabakan. Tangannya menyodorkan kembali buku fisika milikku. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kaito curiga . Rupanya ia memergokiku yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Oh.. Aku... aku..." kenapa bibirku jadi kaku seperti ini?

"Ada apa Luka?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa..."sahutku cepat. Aku buru-buru memeriksa buku Fisika milikku untuk memeriksa hasil pekerjaannya. Apa tingkahku begitu mencurigakan?

Namun tiba-tiba Kaito menarik tanganku dengan paksa. Dan kejadian itu berlangsung begitu singkat. Saat ia mendaratkan bibirnya di bibirku.

"Maaf..."ucapnya cepat. Giliran Kaito yang salah tingkah sekarang. "Aku tahu kamu menyukaiku." Ucapnya membuatku tercekat. Ternyata begitu mudah membaca gerak-gerikku. Bahkan Kamui pun tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

"Apa kamu juga menyukaiku?" Tanyaku sedikit ragu. Aku takut ia tidak menyukaiku.

Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya. Begitu melegakan hatiku. Aku senang. Ternyata perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi raut wajah Kaito tampak tak begitu gembira.

"Tapi kita tidak boleh saling menyukai, Luka." Ucapnya lirih. Kenapa? batinku bertanya. "Karena kita berbeda." Ucapnya seolah tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

"Kita berbeda? Apa maksudmu? Apa karena status sosial atau karena." Aku menggantung kalimatku. Aku bingung harus menebak apa.

Kaito menghela nafas berat.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya." Ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum pahit.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti kalau kamu tidak mengatakannya?" Desakku.

Kaito terdiam. Tak menyahut ucapanku. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Baik. " Ucapku seraya bangkit dari tempat dudukku. "Lebih baik kamu tidak mengatakannya. Agar aku lebih cepat membunuh perasaan ini."

"Luka!" Ia berteriak sembari menarik lenganku dengan cepat. "Jangan berkata seperti itu padaku. Kumohon..." kini ia mendekap tubuhku dengan erat. Tapi aneh. Kenapa tubuhnya begitu dingin?

"Apa kamu sakit?" Tanyaku sedikit cemas.

"Aku tidak sakit.." Sahutnya. "Inilah diriku yang sebenarnya. " Lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu apa? Aku tidak mengerti..." Aku melepaskan tubuh Kaito perlahan lantas menatap kedua matanya yang bersinar redup. Ia masih sepucat saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Mungkinkah ia sedang sakit parah?

"Apa kamu percaya ada Vampire di dunia ini?" Tanya Kaito kemudian. Membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Jadi kamu ingin mengatakan kalau kamu adalah seorang vampir?" Tanyaku sembari tergelak.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda." Ucapnya tegas.

"Ini tidak lucu, Kaito." Aku hendak melangkah pergi namun tertahan oleh cekalan tangan Kaito. Tampaknya ia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya dan ingin aku percaya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini pada siapapun, kecuali padamu." Ucapnya seraya menatapku lekat-lekat. "Karena kamu adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak menganggapku aneh. Karena kamu adalah cinta pertamaku..."

Aku terhenyak dan hampir tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhku lagi. Sorot mata Kaito sangat jujur dan tidak tersirat kebohongan sama sekali. Jadi... mau tidak mau aku harus mempercayainya. Begitukah?

"Tidak, Kaito." Sangkalku. "Ini tidak masuk akal sama sekali. Ini konyol..."

"Tapi ini adalah kenyataan. Kamu harus percaya padaku..."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Kaito.."

"Aku juga." Sahutnya. "Tapi ada sebuah dinding tebal diantara kita, dan kita tidak akan pernah bisa menghancurkan dinding itu. "

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?" Pertanyaanku langsung disambut gelengan kepala oleh Kaito

"Kodrat kami adalah berburu manusia. Karena kami bisa melangsungkan hidup dengan minum darah. " Jelas Kaito. Ia terdiam beberapa waktu lamanya. " Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kamu menjauhiku ..."

"Tidak Kaito. Aku tidak bisa..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada sebuah dinding tebal yang berdiri kokoh diantara aku dan Kaito...

Kaito tidak masuk hari ini. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ia mulai membentangkan jarak diantara kami berdua ? Tapi kenapa secepat ini ?

"Luka..."

Aku ternganga takjub. Baru saja aku berpikir tentang Kaito, tiba-tiba saja ia muncul didepan jendela kamarku dari balik semak-semak.

"Aku tahu kamu merindukanku..." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum. "Karena itu aku datang."

"Benarkah?" Sambutku gembira. "Kamu bisa mendengar pikiranku?"

"Itu kelebihan kami."t Jelasnya. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu..." Kaito meraih tubuhku dan mendekapnya erat. Membuatku nyaris tak bisa bernafas.

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas, Kaito..." Keluhku mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kaito. Tapi Kaito malah mempererat pelukannya dan apa yang ia lakukan padaku? Oh Tuhan...! Kaito menggigit leherku !

Aku berusaha memberontak sekuat tenaga agar lepas tubuhku kian melemah. Tenagaku berangsur habis. Disaat itulah Kaito baru melepaskanku.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Aku melihat darah segar menghiasi ujung bibir Kaito, Ia menyeringai saat melihatku jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Sementara dari leherku masih mengucurkan sisa-sisa darah yang masih tersimpan dalam tubuhku. Perlahan-lahan pandangan mataku mulai kabur. Dan aku juga mulai kehabisan tenaga.

"Kaito..."hanya sebaris nama itu yang terucap dari bibirku sebelum aku benar-benar tak bisa membuka mataku lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**Fuah... Ulala... Cihuy...**

**First Fanfic nih ;)**

**Review Yah...**


End file.
